Blues And Greens
by MakeRoomForCastiel
Summary: HUMAN DESTIEL AU When Dean goes to an art viewing with a date, he finds a mysterious painting that no one knows who the artist is. He is instantly interested in the piece and plans to find out just who exactly painted the piece, running into a prep worker Castiel who might know more than he is letting on.
1. Angels

It was not my usual scene, but that is what the lady on my arm wanted. An art viewing. Usually it is a fancy restaurant, but hey, this was free. Janet, the small brunet rambled on, smiling and stopping for what seemed to be five minutes each over every piece of art. It only took me 3 seconds, but I continued to stand with her, checking my watch every now and then. Yeah, Janet was pretty, but I am pretty sure this is going to be a one night stand and that is it , way too much work.

As the night went on, and I had to listen about paint, what was more boring than that? I swear if I had to look at one more painting-

I stopped in my tracks, staring at a painting that took up the entire wall in the corner of the room. Everyone else seemed to ignore or miss it, which was confusing, after all, it was breathtaking. Two angels on top of a skyscraper. It was an odd combination, and I had to move close to make sure it was not a picture. It was definitely a painting.

"You coming Dean?" Janet tugged at my arm but I did not budge.

"One second.." I mutter, eyes scanning for the name of the artist...in the corner was a little C, and that was it. Not much to go by.

Janet looked over and laughed a bit. "Pretty isn't it? It has been up for months, but no one really knows who painted it. It just appeared one day."

"Why doesn't anyone buy it? Or look for the artist?"

Janet chuckled "As the art director of this place, I keep it there because it feels like it belongs. I would buy it if could, but where would the money go? Who would I give it too. We have offers on it, but I always have to decline, cannot sell without the painter's consent."

That makes sense... but it was unsettling how a piece of art just showed up. "No one seems to be looking at it.." I note, looking around.

"Most people here are regulars, and most of them made an offer." Janet shrugged pulling me away from the mysterious painting. "They just accept it's existence and keep to themselves."

"That still doesn't explain how-" I ran into something. At first I panicked because I thought i bumped in a statue or some kind of art piece, but on the floor was a man scrambling to pick up canvas that was knocked out of his hands.

" Castiel!" Janet snapped " careful with those works we are planning on selling them!"

" No,No...it was my fault..I was the one who ran into him." I hold out my hand to help the other up " Sorry about that pal."

The man grabbed my hand and pulled himself up " I am sorry .." He let go of my hand quickly before dusting himself off " I will be more careful next time."

Janet gave a tortured sigh " Castiel here is the one who puts up all the painting for display and cleans up around here."

I frown a bit, maybe he saw who put up the painting. " Hey , do you see who hung that?" Maybe he did or maybe he saw who dropped it off.

Castiel looked back at the painting , flinching a bit. " it was just there one day, I hung it up thinking that Janet wanted it on display.." He stopped, making eye contact with me.I did not know what he was doing, but it almost seemed like he was analyzing me, making a mental note. His eyes averted and he coughed a little before he grabbed the rest of the canvases of the floor. " I hope you enjoy the viewing , excuse me." He left without another word.

I blink a bit before turning my attention to Janet " Well... He is..different."

Janet laughs " Castiel always seemed off, but he is a good worker. He is always on time and never questions what he is told. Very loyal."

" Does he paint or something? Why did he get into the business?" I looked over at Castiel, who was straightening a frame.

" I don't really know, he came in saying he needed the money and that he was a hard worker... He does not seem like the type to have time for painting ..let alone any hobby." Janet drones on about having to do so much for this art viewing and how she herself has not slept in weeks.

I am not really listening anymore, I give a small nod every now and then. I am more interested in a the help who seems so introverted, keeping out of the way and fixing things when people were not looking. I feel like he would be one of those people you do not notice in a room until he speaks up. He looks at me again, and I quickly look the other way. For some reason, it was unsettling when our eyes met. I can feel him still staring and the discomfort increases. I look back to see him only a few inches away from my face. I felt my heart in my throat, jumping in surprise. " Holy fuck!"

Castiel flinched too, surprised by my outburst, and everyone around me too. He cleared his throat and held out his hand " I apologize, but I believe this is yours, I noticed it was missing." He held out a cuff link.

That was what he was staring at? I let out a small sigh of relief. He wasn't trying to be creepy, he was just trying to locate the owner of the cuff link . I take it carefully " Sorry, you startled me. Thank you for finding it."

Castiel gave a small smile, nodding . " I should have spoke up, I did not have any intention of startling you." He put his hand to his side, his brilliant blue eyes disappearing out of view when he turns away.

Was I being rude? I watch him leave without another word, and I lose sight of him again. What a strange person...

Janet pulled at my arm, pulling me away from my train of thought " Let's get going."


	2. Drinks

I woke up to the sound of my pager vibrating in a long- short pattern. I groan and turn onto my side, reaching for the damn thing. There was a bit of shuffling to my left, the presence of another. I smirk slightly and sit up slowly, looking at my pager before swinging my feet to the edge of the bed and onto the frigid wood floor. I really should invest in some slippers... I grab my clothes, getting dressed quickly before grabbing a napkin and writing a note and leaving it on Janet's nightstand.

I walk into the break room, pouring myself a mug of coffee, adding one packet of sugar and a little bit of cream. There was a big insurance claim coming in and I know for a fact I am going to need all the caffeine I can get . I let out a tortured sigh as I see two men in drab gray suits, lacking any personality whatsoever. Lawyers...great. I take a large sip of my lifeline before I put on my best fake smile and walk back into my office where the bloodsuckers were waiting for me.

The meeting went on for hours as I listened to the lawyers drone on about insurance and liability costs. God do they whine a lot, I've seen documentaries with more enthusiasm.

"Mr. Winchester, are you understanding what our client is getting at?" one of them spoke up, showing a bit of irritation at my obvious disinterest.

"I understand that there are some things that the company can still improve on, however I must point out that there are more violations on the opposite foot that you are seeming to dismiss. I would wish to look into that situation before making any rash decisions on how we are going to solve this matter. If you have any more questions, you can call my assistant and set up another appointment." I stand up and extend my hand to shake both of the 'lively' lawyer's hands before seeing them to the door. As they leave I check my watch and gave a frustrated sigh. "Well, that was five hours of my time wasted. Abby, I am leaving for the day, leave any paperwork that I need to sign on my desk. I will get to it in the morning." Right now, all that is on my mind is how badly I could use a drink. I slide my coat on and loosen my tie a bit before exiting to the elevator. I nod to the few people who were busy at work at their desks and I slipped in between the HR manager and the accountant in the elevator. Elevators have to be the most stuffy and awkward place that ever existed, especially with the horrible jazz music lolling on in the background. I ignored HR, who was a balding middle aged man who seemed to be sweating profusely as he tried to kiss my ass. The everyday dealings of a CEO. I give a small nod as the the elevator bell rings and the door slide open. I walk out and grab my keys out of my pocket. God the smell of freedom and fresh air, well sorta...it was more car exhaust mixed with rain. The city was definitely the most alive when it ground glimmers from the puddles reflecting the busy city lights, and the sound of splashing wherever you go from people trying to get out of the weather. It is very much alive. I take my keys and get into the drivers seat of my car, turning on the ignition. " That a girl, Lets go for a drive." I smirk and rub the dashboard a little before wrapping my fingers around the steering wheel. "Lets get ourselves a new passenger to take home." I pull out and turn up the radio, blaring some Led Zeppelin as I drive to the nearest bar out of the inner city.

The bar seemed rather run down, but there is no complaining on my end. It looked welcoming enough with a neon cocktail glass shining on the window and a dramatized portrayal of a redhead with sex appeal on the sign.

"The Bitching Red...classy.." I laugh as I read the sign, turning off my car before getting out and walking through the door. "I think this will do quite nicely."

The moment I stepped into the bar, I knew I stood out like a sore thumb. The very presence of these people screamed that they wanted to mug me, but I put on my cockiest , tough guy smiled and walked to the bar, pulling myself up a stool. "Whatever you have on tap is fine with me." I set down a five and waited, scanning the room a little.

"Waiter, one more whiskey over here." A voice to my right called. A voice that I have heard before.

I turn to find myself staring at a pair of blue eyes, the ones that I bumped into last night. "Castiel?"

The man nodded slightly, scanning me before speaking. "You are the eye candy Janet brought along to the viewing. You are not stalking me are you Mr. Cufflinks?"

I scoff at the term 'eye candy' and turn all the way to face Castiel. "What is that supposed to mean 'eye candy'?"

"Meaning Janet brought you to show you off" Castiel said bluntly before turning to pay the bartender for his drink "I meant no offence to it, you are probably the best looking one she brought in." chuckles

"Not sure if I should be flattered or offended" I laugh and grab my beer. Maybe I had the wrong idea about Castiel, he seems a lot more open than at the gallery...maybe he is just drunk.

"Nah, there really is no offence to be taken, a lot of the women were giving googly eyes at you., but I am sure you notice that." he takes a sip from his glass before turning his attention to me, eyes locking in on mine. "You really stand out, you really should not play 'bar roulette' these people will mug you if you get tipsy"

"Thanks for the warning Cas." I chuckle.

"It is Castiel." He frowns at the nickname I just gave him , before sighing and turning to indulge himself in his whiskey.

"Oh, sorry.." I mumble before turning to face the bar as well. "So..you come here often?"

Castiel scoffs and rolls his eyes before giving a small smirk. "That is the cheesiest thing you could have said to someone at a bar." Chuckles " If you are going to flirt with me at least buy me a drink first Cufflinks."

"It's Dean." I roll my eyes and take another sip of beer, smiling at the joke Castiel just made. " I think I just found someone who could match my brother's sarcasm."

"I will take that as an accomplishment." Castiel pretends to hold up an imaginary Oscar. "I would like to thank all the cufflinks in this fair city for voting for me. I could not have done it without you!"

"Alright Smartass, no need to be so dramatic." He was definitely drunk, I might have just met the guy, but I feel this is rather out of character , funny, but out of character.

"I am in the art business, everything is dramatised." He chuckles a bit, finishing off his glass. "Hey! Al! Another round."

"Castiel, You had enough, that was you fourth one already. Three too many you lightweight." The bartender gave a grunt and shook his head.

"Fuck you Al, I am fine!" Castiel retorts back , slamming the glass upside down onto the bar.

I snicker a bit before placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Hey there bud, take it easy...he is just trying to keep you breathing."

Castiel gave a bitter laugh as if he was in on some sort of inside joke. "Right, well...thanks for nothing Al. I am heading home." GRabs the keys out of his pocket.

I jump and grab them quickly out of his hand "Whoa whoa whoa. Sorry Cas, but I can't let you get behind the wheel."

"For the last time it is Castiel, not 'Cas'" He snaps, hiccuping a bit.

"Right...whatever. Hey bartender, I am leaving his car here, I am going to drive this drunk home." The bartender gave me a nod and I grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Lets go." I drag him along to my car and I open the passenger side for him to get in.

Castiel slowly slumps into the seat, grumbling a bit. "I said I was fine Cufflink."

" Sure you are bud." I close the door and get into the driver's seat. "Now what is your address?"


	3. Paintings

It took a lot to get the information out of Cas on where he lived, but eventually we drove up to a housing unit. "This it?"

Castiel swung the passenger door open, laughing bitterly "Home sweet home." Stumbles a bit, cursing under his breath.

I sigh and park the car, getting out to help him get to his room. "You have the keys to your apartment, right?"

Castiel leaned against me for support, digging into his pockets "They are in here somewhere- there they are!" he chuckles and pulls them out. "Ta-da!"

I chuckle and take them from him, helping him get up the stairs and to the door of his apartment. I unlock the door and open it, stopping dead in my tracks.

The studio apartment was not very big, it had a couch and a table as its only furniture, it was pretty questionable if there was enough space for even one person. But that was not what caught my attention. Every square inch of the place was covered in canvas and paper. Breathtaking paintings of various things from flowers to cityscapes leaned against all four walls. "Cas...you are.."

"They are amature at best.." he mutters, walks to the couch , disturbing the papers on the floor as he does so. He kicks off his shoes and slumps into the couch, letting out a large yawn.

"That painting in the gallery...That was yours, wasn't it."

"So what if it was?" Castiel grumbled, turning onto his stomach "There is no point claiming it..though it would be great to see Janet flip out.." chuckles to himself.

I slowly walk over to the couch, trying to avoid stepping on as many papers as possible. "You know... a lot of people wanted to purchase that piece..."

Castiel chuckled , "There is usually only two times people want to buy a painting. One. you gotta be dead, which I am not. And two. there has to be some mystery. If I speak up, and they find out who I am, where is the mystery?"

I scoffed a little bit. That was a ridiculous way of thinking! "You are joking right? How would you get money if you never claim the painting to be sold! I mean, you could get a larger apartment with what you could of made on that painting!" I do not know why I was exactly arguing with a drunk man, or why I was so insistent...but, it was just...just... just frustrating! I sit next to him on the couch and punch him in the arm. "You are going to claim that painting." I used a stern voice, looking at Castiel right in the eyes.

Castiel stared right back, seeming to sober up a bit at the last comment I made. " No way in hell." He said.

I cross my arms, I am not one for losing this argument. One thing the Winchesters are known for is their stubbornness. "Is that a challenge?

Because I am pretty damn sure I could pick you up and carry you to the gallery, announcing to the whole place who you are."

Castiel glared a little, his face souring. "The real question is why do you care if I claim it or not. Look here Cufflinks-"

"It's Dean." I frown

"If you call me Cas, I call you Cufflinks" Castiel retorts before continuing "As I was saying, you really have no reason to care, we just met."

I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly. He did have a point..Why was I so interested in this man? There really was not any point to be so upset as I was "Well...uh.." My tongue felt swollen and my mind completely blank, no words would come out of my mouth.

"My point exactly." Castiel nods, satisfied with my look of defeat.

I frowned more. Come on Dean, think of a comeback, any comeback..don't let him win! "Well, maybe if you actually let people get to know you rather than being practically cold to everyone, maybe I could actually have a reason ." Nice!

Castiel scoffed. Yes, his expression was perfect. Checkmate asshole. "I am not cold!"

I laugh. "You stare people down like you are going to murder them and say nothing! That isn't just cold, it is creepy as hell!"

"I was not staring at you I was just-" Castiel stopped, frowning deeply before muttering under his breath. "I did not mean to stare..."

I raise my eyebrow, he looked like he was going to defend himself, but then stopped. "What were you going to say?"

Castiel ran his fingers through his thick dark brown hair. "Nothing. I was going to say nothing." He sighed and looked straight at me. "There is nothing about me that you would want to get to know. I am quite a boring person."

I doubt that greatly. "Well, then you would have no issues with us hanging out then. Surely if you have nothing to show, you would not mind having lunch with me tomorrow." I smirk at Castiel's expression. He definitely did not see that one coming.

"A little quick to be asking me out to lunch don't you think.." He hesitates, staring anywhere but in my direction. Was he...embarrassed?

I blink a bit at his reaction before realizing how flirty I must have sounded. Oh shit. "I mean as friends! not..not a date" I confirm, feeling my face heat up. Damn it Dean, you sound like an idiot!

Castiel seemed to relax at that, trying to brush off the awkwardness with a sarcastic sigh. " I have nothing better to do. I am free after the art viewing that ends at twelve."

I smile a bit. "Tell you what, I will pick you up at the gallery." I pull out one of my business cards and hand it to Castiel. "There is my number if you need anything. And you better not chicken out, because I am going to have a lot of questions that you must answer if I am going to get to know you."

"Are you going to try and steal my identity or what? I assure you I am broke." Castiel frowns but then laughs " Yeah yeah, whatever Dean."

I smile slightly "That is the first time you actually called me by my name."

Castiel's face reddened slightly, frowning and crossing his arms "Well, don't be getting used to it Cufflinks."

I sigh and roll my eyes. laughing. What a goof. "Yeah, whatever you say Cas." I look at my watch and sigh. It was already one in the morning, I should be getting back home. "Well buddy, I have to move out, I have work tomorrow. See you at lunch." I get up to leave, stretching a little bit.

"Wait!" Castiel called out, scrambling to grab a blank sheet of paper before scribbling something down on it. "Here..That is my number. Don't go losing it because I won't write it again."

I chuckle a little before nodding. "Wouldn't dream of it. Goodnight Cas." And with that, I left.


	4. Heads Or Tails

I woke up to the sound of my alarm droning on in a high pitch single note. It took everything I had not to slam the damn thing against the wall and go back to bed. I groan and sit up begrudgingly, head pounding from lack of sleep. I swing my feet to the side of the bed and push myself off the bed to stand. I yawn a little before staggering to the bathroom to wash my face. I turn on the faucet and cup my , under the running water, splashing the pooling contents onto my face. I rub the water in slightly, getting under my eyes. Grabbing the towel beside me, I dab my face of before going to the closet to find a suit for the day. I just randomly grab one, not caring and getting dressed. I look at my watch and grumble; I do not have time for breakfast. I adjust my tie before grabbing my keys and heading out.

Work felt longer than usual. I just sat at my desk, signing a few forms my secretary had left me the day prior. I stare at the clock in the corner of my computer. Damn...only a half an hour has passed?! I wonder if Cas has any actual fun at his job, anything has to be better than this, even physical labor... I look at the clock again, not even a minute passed. "God, I can't do this anymore!" I stand up and grab my coat " I am taking the day off, I have plans." I tell my secretary before she could even speak a word of question. Work really didn't need me today, I filled out what I had to and filed a few claims... what more could they really want?

I get into my car and start it up, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel lightly. "Well...it is only nine... so that leaves three hours until I have to pick up Cas..." I sigh heavily, pulling out of the parking spot.

What I was about to do next was probably insane, but it needed to be done. I step out of the car, locking it before entering the art gallery. My eyes scan the room, looking for the awkward dark haired man.

" What are you doing here?" A voice hissed from behind , making me jump in surprise, whipping around to find familiar blue eyes staring back at me.

I sigh heavily, body relaxing. " Where you some sort of assassin in your past life? This is the third time you gave me a heart attack!"

" The art viewing ends at twelve! We are right in the middle of it... Oh god... Janet is still sour about you leaving with nothing more than a note. If she sees you here she will have conniptions." Castiel groaned, trying to push me out of the building, quite strong for a little guy. " Come on mooovveee!" Grunts, still pushing.

I grin and lean against the other , becoming dead weight " Gah! Gravity... Too strong... Can't walk.."

" This isn't a game Dean!" Cas hissing quietly, trying to make as little of a commotion as possible.

" Let's make it one." I grin, loving how the blue eyes widen in fear as a crowd started to form around us.

" What do I have to do to make you leave?" He glared

" How about a kiss?" I joke, winking

Castiel gawked " Seriously, what do you want?"

I pause slightly, before speaking " Admit you're the artist. Right here. Right now."

" You're insane!"

" Tell you what, I'll flip a coin. You win, I'll leave without a fuss, I win, you confess." Mischievously I grin, standing up and pulling a quarter from my pocket. " Deal?"

Castiel huffed, crossing his arms " I'm guessing there is not really a choice in the matter is there?" grunts slightly.

"Nope." I smile and put coin on top of index finger and thumb. " Call it when it's in the air." I flip the coin as high as I could.

"Tails."

I catch the coin and look down, showing it to the other. "Sorry


	5. Lunch

I would have laughed at the pure look of horror on Castiel's face, but I was interrupted by the sound of clopping heels heading my way. Shit, it's Janet.

She storms over at an alarming rate, and unfortunately for me, I was seen and could not make a strategic escape. "You have some nerve coming back here Dean Winchester" I was surprised her head didn't spin a 180, she looked possessed.

"Look here I am in the middle of something Janet, as you can clearly see, we will talk later."I really didn't want to talk to her at all.

"I deserve an explanation!" All eyes were on us. Usually, being the center of attention was my thing, but Janet was a bitch and God honest truth, would never sleep with her again, not even as a booty call.

"The explanation Is that I am not into you" I shug "Now if you excuse me, I was talking to someone."

"Who..Castiel? He barely talks as it is, he is not important right now." Janet scoffed and waved absently in Castiel's direction. "Go and do your job, Castiel. There are still paintings in the back that need to hung up."

Castiel nodded quickly and tried to walk away, but I grabbed him by the arm. "He is not going anywhere, and I suggest you stop treating him like dirt. He is a very talented-"

Out of nowhere lips crashed against mine, at first I thought it was Janet's, but it was Castiel. I am kissing Castiel!?

Castiel pulls away and smirks at Janet. "I am a talented kisser" Castiel turned to me and gave me a warning glare, and I obediently shut my mouth, in far too much shock to say anything anyway. "So back off. He is not interested in you because he is interested in _**me**_." He grabs my hand and pulls me along out of the gallery. "I am taking an early lunch, not like you care anyway."

As I was pulled along I saw the look of pure shock on Janet's face and I could not help but smile wide. "Did you see her face that was hysterical!" I say when we walk outside. "Hey! Wait! You weaseled your way out of the game! that is not fair!"

"Would you rather have Janet cussing you out then stalking you for the rest of her life? The last two boyfriends of hers filed a restraining order AND moved out of the city. I can tell you that that's no coincidence." Castiel shrugs "Though I am not sure If she believed us… you might need to come by more often… just in case."

I smirk a bit, wrapping my arms around Castiel's waist "Are you just saying that because you enjoy my company?"

"Absolutely not. Look here, Dean, you are not my type."

I laugh a bit, I was joking, but it still hurt a bit to be rejected. "So…" I clear my throat. " I still need to tell the world who you are."

"I thought pretending to be your boyfriend was payment enough to keep your mouth shut."

"Wait a second, are you blackmailing me?" I gawk

"Possibly"

"Fine, that won't bother me! I can handle myself just fine!"

"Oh, and I could give Janet your number, maybe even your address…"

I stop dead in my tracks staring at the cold blue eyes which challengingly stared right back. "Oh God, you're serious."

"Deadly."

I sigh, my shoulders sinking a bit. "Fine...Do I need to write up a contract or something in terms of this 'fake boyfriend' business?"

"Consider it a favor as a friend" His facial expression lightens a bit. "Besides, I enjoyed the look on that bitch Janet's face too. So it will be a win-win in my case."

"So..we are friends now?"

"Isn't it obvious? Now, since you ruined the viewing with that fiasco you created, I suppose it is time to go to lunch."

"I did promise you that didn't I?" I chuckle, punching the other in the arm playfully. "Want to flip a coin again to see who treats?"

Castiel scoffs "With my luck I will lose, so why don't we just pay for our own."

"Nonsense! Fine, I will pay for lunch."

"I didn't ask you to."

"I didn't offer." I smile "Common, I know the owner of a homestyle restaurant nearby. Besides, you wanted to get to know me right? Well first thing is first. I love good food."

"Doesn't everyone?" Castiel chuckles a bit.

"Hey, don't need your sass." I could not help but smile even wider "You coming or what? You are slow!"

"It is not my fault I have smaller steps than you." Castiel mutters at my heels.

" You are such a baby, sheesh" I laugh, but then looked at Castiel, who looked away. Did I hurt his feelings somehow? "Hey..uh"

"It's fine." He cut me off a bit harshly.

"Cas, I'm sorry..If I said something wrong.." I look up to see we made it to the restaurant "Oh look we are here!" I say , trying to change the topic. Which actually seemed to work.

Castiel looked up and gave a small nod "Do they have burgers here?"

"Only the best in the goddamn city!" I laugh, opening the door "Hey Ellen! Table for two!"

I was greeted by a familiar face and a warm smile of an older woman with straw colored hair with a few grey streaks. "Dean Winchester! 'Bout time you showed your face in here! It has been to long!" She walked over and gave me an almost back-breaking hug.

Castiel just stood there, looking a bit confused, but said nothing. I clear my throat a bit before she let go. "Hey, ellen. Sorry about not coming as often, I had a lot of work to do lately."

"Busy doing what? Getting into girl's pants?" Ellen scoffs a bit.

"I like her ' Castiel remarks and my face reddens a bit in embarrassment.

"Ellen that's not funny, I seriously had to work!"

"Oh don't get you pink satin panties in a bunch, Dean. I was only joking." Ellen patted me on the head and grabbed two menus. "Jo! Dean is here! Come say hi and then Seat them!"

It has been ages since I seen Jo, we were childhood friends when Bobby would take us to the cabin up north over the summer. The blonde basically collided into me with a wide toothy grin. "DEAN!" She quickly let go and punched me in the arm. I recoiled in pain and cradle my arm. "That is for missing our camping trip last month!"

"There was a serious computer crash, I didn't mean to..and OW!" I sigh and smile. "We should plan another one. Then you would forgive me right?"

"Of course!" She smiles and starts walking "This way."

I follow her to our seats, Cas following not too far behind. "She your girlfriend?" Castiel asks, his tone a little off sounding

"What no!" Jo laughs "Dean winchester is far too playboy for me! If anything I would rather go for his brother, Sam. "

"Should I take insult to that? 'Cause 'playboy' is just a way of saying every man wishes they were me!"

Jo shakes her head and laughs again. "Whatever, I will leave you two to look over the menu, I have other customers to attend to." She walked away, leaving Cas and I alone again.

"So..You have a brother?" Cas remarks "Younger or older?"

"Younger, but the freak is taller than me so everyone thinks he is older."

"I see…"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Seven"

"Holy shit seven!? Really!?"

"Yes, but I only really talk to one of them, and even then…" His voice trailed off a bit. "I would rather not talk about that." Castiel sat up straight and looked at the menu silently.

I shuffle a bit, feeling awkward at the silence" So uh...Favorite color?"

Castiel looked me in the eyes, creeping me out a bit. "Uh…well…?"

"It is hard to describe, even more difficult to paint." He notes cryptically.

Well, that ended as fast as it started. "Well, mine is blue..case you were wondering.." I clear my throat a bit "Favorite food?"

"Burgers. Yourself?"

"Pie. Any kind really. Pie, I swear to god is the best thing mankind has ever created. Well that and Rock music."

Castiel chuckles a bit. "Favorite song?"

"Well, it is a tie of Zep's 'Rambling On' or 'Traveling Riverside Blues' "

"Interesting choice. I prefer ACDC myself, but I listen to classical when I paint."

"Cool, Cool"

"What are you ordering, there are so many burger choices I can't decide…"

I smile a bit "The heaven Burger. Deep fried goodness. It's a burger with bacon, cheese curds, onion rings, relish, thousand island dressing and topped off with a fried pickle."

"That sounds like a heart attack on a bun." Castiel grins. "I will get the same."


	6. Beautiful Minds

The burger was amazing, as usual, and the look at Castiel's face was hilarious when he first laid his eyes upon the monster of the burger. And the sounds he made when consuming them. I swear If taking out of context, the sound could be misinterpreted as a porno. "Damn Cas, enthusiasm much?"

He looked up "These make me very happy."

"I can see that. Geez you already scarfed it down!" Castiel gave an innocent shrug, and stole one of my french fries "HEY! You little thief!"

Cas laughed and stole another "And what are you going to do about it? Last time I checked, you said you were treating me to lunch."

"Not _my _lunch! Man, you are a bottomless pit!" I sigh and push my plate over to Cas, giving up. "You are lucky we are friends."

Castiel took another fry, dipping it in ketchup. "Mhmm… So, I have to get back to work soon. That is if I still have my job." He sighs and pushes the plate back towards me, seeming to have lost is unnatural appetite. "I really don't feel like going back today…"

I shrug "Then don't...Screw Janet."

"I can't just not go...I could get fired."

"I will hire you then!"

Castiel blinks a bit "What? What could you possibly need me for?"

I shrug, trying to conceal the fact that I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind instead of thinking it out first. What would Castiel do? "um...well…"

Castiel gave a soft smile before standing up. "Thank's for caring, Dean..but I can't impose on you for a non existent job..so I will stick with mine."

"Want me to walk you back?" I stand up too quickly, hitting my knee on the table. "HOLY MOTHER OF-" I hiss in pain, stumbling out and away from the table.

Castiel was trying to keep a straight face, but was failing. "Real smooth"

"Oh Shut up" I grumble, flattening out my suit, trying to blow over the embracement. "I am going to walk you back. That way Janet gets a good look at us. " I chuckle "Maybe I will stay and look at some art."

"You don't have to protect me from Janet. I'm a big boy, Dean, and I don't need you to mommy me and hold my hand."

"Hey hey hey! Maybe I just want to look at some paintings and experience some art. Speaking of which, I think I want to see more of your stuff up there."

"Do you know how hard that was to sneak in?"

"So, I think your gallery would get more visitors if the 'mystery painter' would display more."

"Yeah well who do you think puts up those paintings? People will get suspicious, Dean. I'm not doing it."

"Then Do it when the gallery closes. It would be like a mystery novel. Man, that would be so cool."

"You are very childish, you know that?"

"Well I dream big, that is what got me so far." I grin happily. "Come on Cas. Pretty please? Think of the look on Janet's face!"

Castiel seemed to consider this for a moment "It would be pretty funny to see…"

"See? Pretty promising am I right?"

"So I would be….like a reverse art theif."

"Anti art thief." I grin, patting Castiel on the shoulder.

Castiel gave a small sigh and then smiles softly "Better get painting then I suppose."

"Hell yeah! Be sure to make them awesome as usual buddy."

"Mmhmm.." Castiel sighs, looking up "We are already at the art gallery…"

I whistle low "Boy does time fly. Guess we were having fun huh?" I wink at the other, smile almost cutting my face in half. "Admit it, you love having me around."

"I never said I was having fun, I just forgot how close we were to the art gallery." Castiel chuckles a bit and opens the door.

"You cheeky son of a bitch." I shove the other playfully also stepping into the doors of the gallery. "So ...Where is the next one going?"

Castiel paused, looking around "Hmmm..I am thinking right there." He pointed to a darkened corner of the room with very dim lighting."

"Cas, buddy, no one will see it if you put it there." I frown, confusion sweeping over any logic behind why Castiel would put it there.

"Isn't it obvious?" Castiel scoffs

"Obviously not.." I mumble, digging my hands into my pockets. "Explain 'ol mighty painter..Why that spot?"

"It has meaning. From the shadows and slowly.." he points to the spot and slowly traces it to the center of the gallery "Into the light..It will be a progression..those who value art will seek it out even in the darkest of corners. Afterall art is all about 'diamonds in the rough' and finding new talent. Do you see it now, Dean?"

I stand there for a moment, considering his words. I felt depth when he was speaking, emotion. Obviously painting means a lot more to him then what he lets on. "I guess you are adding to the mystery.. and building your soon to be legacy." I give a small nod in understanding. Even Castiel's thought process was like a giant painting..thought out and meaningful strokes. " I guess that is what you are.." I mumble

"And what is that exactly Dean?" Castiel looks up, tilting his head slightly in question.

My face reddens a bit. I did not realize I said that out loud, and my mind reeled madly trying to come up with a logical excuse for what I just spewed out. "Er..I was just thinking..You are like a painting.."

Castiel raises an eyebrow "What are you getting at? I don't see your logic." He crossed his arms, an amused look tugging at his mouth in the corners and turning it into a smug smirk. "Oh please, do tell me what makes you think I am like a painting. I would love to hear your logic."

"I was just thinking that the way you think, it is out of the box and intricate like a painting...I meant nothing by it..It is a compliment really..I think it is beautiful." I mumble, a bit embarrassed at how stupid I must sound.

"Beautiful?"

"Er..Yeah..Your thought process is different,..Beautiful and vibrant."

"You do realize that sounds weird, right?" Castiel laughs and sighs "Well I have to take my beautiful imagination and myself and go talk to Janet before I am fired. See you same time tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


	7. Caffeine

Work was boring as ever, and once again I can't take my mind off of Castiel. Already, I messed up two accounts and it was not even ten in the morning..just because I was thinking about Castiel. I slam my head on my desk."What the hell is wrong with me?" I groan and once again redo the paperwork for a building renovation for the umteeth time.

The rest of my morning consisted of these screw ups, and I am beginning to think there is something really wrong with me. Castiel and I are friends, nothing ? Sure we were pretending to be a couple, but it's not real..no way could these feelings be real. "I am straight..he is straight...who am I kidding I am going straight to hell." I groan a bit, head once more colliding into my desk. "He said I wasn't his type..what the hell is his 'type'?...Man I can get any women I want." I reposition myself, so I am sitting up straight. "Surely there Is something I can do...I mean..being friends is cool and all.." I sigh" Damn it Cas..What the hell Are you doing to me?" I kick my feet up onto my desk grabbing my phone."...What am I doing…?" I trace the edge of my phone with my thumb. "He surely is working..Something I really should be doing.." I open my contacts and scroll through looking For Castiel's name. "I mean, I could tell him it is to keep up our charade, that we need to go out on more 'fake dates'...though I doubt he would take them seriously..Or me seriously.." I set the phone down with a sigh. Acting like a schoolgirl really does not suit me, I should play it cool and not scare him off. Hell who knows at this point, maybe it is just a phase...Yeah, and maybe money will fall from the sky.

My mind soon began to wonder off again, this time thinking about the first painting I saw that was Castiel's. The angels and the skyscrapers, the blues of the sky that made it feel like you were staring out of a window and witnessing it for your own eyes. It was honestly incredible the talent Cas had. Still, the more I think about it, the more I feel that the picture was more..sad?

My phone vibrated and I nearly fell backward, scrambling for my phone. I pick it up and look at the screen to find a text message from no other than Castiel. I stare at the screen for a second as if the words were written in elvish.

"_Meet me at 12. I will be in front of the gallery."_

Oh, that's right...WE were supposed to meet for lunch again today. I sigh a bit and look at the time in the corner of my phone screen. Damn. I still have an hour. "Guess I will be counting the minutes." I grumble, Going through the motions of my work again, mind not really in it.

When I reached the Gallery, Cas was already out there, crossing his arms and looking around. I had to check my clock to make sure I wasn't , right on time. I park along the curb and get out, walking over to Cas. "Been waiting here long?"

Castiel did not reply, which confused me, simply starting to walk away. I guess he expected me to follow because he looked over his shoulder and gave an exasperated sigh. Castiel seemed a bit different, paler and more he not feeling well? "Man, you okay? you look like hell." I began To get a bit worried. Sure, I have not known Castiel for long, but he seemed off. "We can skip lunch if you are not feeling well, looks like you need some sleep."

"Sleep is for the weak. And for your information, I am healthy enough."

"Cas, you look like shit, seriously if I did not know any better; I would think you were a ghost."

"Dean. For the love of all things holy, I pulled an all nighter with no caffeine whatsoever then went to work and and my ear gnawed off by Janet with STILL no caffeine in my system. I never considered murdering someone sooo badly I swear. Believe me, I was extremely tempted, Dean. REALLLLLYYYYY tempted." Castiel groaned a bit.

I laugh a bit and shake my head. It seems I was worried for nothing, Castiel was just being dramatic.

"What!?" castiel demands, getting defensive. "You think my misery is funny!?"

I raise my hands in defense, laughing even more "No no, I was just worried you were scared me for a bit."

"I am dying for caffeine." Castiel Leans against me in a melodramatic fashion, groaning fake sounds of agony.

"Okay okay! We will get you to a starbucks, so don't you die on me, Cas."

"No promises." Castiel leans more against me, purposely becoming dead weight to the point I had to basically be carrying him to keep him from falling to the sidewalk." I'm dyyyyiiinnnngggggggg!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic!"

"Drama is a form of art." Cas rose his hand to his forehead, acting out the cliche of swooning. "Oh the humanity, I'm dyiiinnngggg"

"Don't quit your day job." I chuckle a bit, picking Cas up bridal style, deciding just to play along with his game. "I shall valiantly save the princess from excruciating parol."

"Bitch I am a queen." Castiel smirked a bit. " Oh by the way, Double date tonight."

I almost dropped Cas, stumbling a bit, heart beginning to race. "Wait what!?"

"Janet found a new victim, and _insists _that we tag along. So to keep with the story we made up, we really cannot refuse."

"Fuck." I groan a bit "She really does not believe us does she?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Guess we have to up our game don't we?"

""That we do."


End file.
